1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a passive element embedded printed circuit board (PCB). More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a reworkable passive element embedded PCB and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a top plan view of a conventional semiconductor module, and FIG. 1B illustrates printed circuit board (PCB) 10 on which passive elements and a semiconductor package are mounted. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the semiconductor module shown in FIG. 1A. PCB 10 is largely divided into first area 12, second area 11 and third area 13. PCB 10 includes a terminal part 14 in which a plurality of pins are arranged for an electrical connection to an electronic product. A semiconductor package 16 is mounted in first area 12, a capacitive passive element 15 is mounted in second area 11, and a resistive passive element 17 is mounted in third area 13. Capacitive passive element 15 may include, for example, a decoupling capacitor which reduces power noise of the conventional semiconductor module. Resistive passive element 17 may include, for example, a resistor which reduces noise of a reflected signal wave. Terminal part 14 accommodates mounting of PCB 10. PCB 10 has a first length L1 and a first height H1. Second area 11 is disposed above first area 12 and third area 13 is disposed under first area 12. Semiconductor package 16 is mounted in first area 12 through solder balls 19. Capacitive passive element 15 is mounted in second area 11 and resistive passive element 17 is mounted in third area 13.
In a conventional semiconductor module, semiconductor package 16 is mounted in the center of PCB 10, and capacitive passive element 15 and resistive passive element 17 are arranged over and under the semiconductor package 16. Therefore, first height H1 of PCB 10 is increased in contrast with the increasing demand for size reduction. In addition, capacitive passive element 15 and resistive passive element 17 mounted in the conventional semiconductor module are exposed. Thus, an electrode of capacitive passive element 15 or resistive passive element 17 may be damaged during module handling, thereby compromising quality.
One way to solve the above referenced problems is a passive element embedded PCB which provides integrating the passive element (such as a resistor or capacitor) into the board. The passive element is not mounted on or connected to a surface of the PCB. This provides a high integration mounting area reducing the size of the passive element embedded PCB. However, a conventional passive element embedded PCB is not reworkable and requires an additional PCB having a passive element, thereby increasing semiconductor fabrication costs.